Wild Appalachia
and appearing over several weeks.|fallout.bethesda.net}} Wild Appalachia is the first add-on for Fallout 76. Plot Appalachia was a place filled with customs and mysterious creatures, and that time has been renewed. From making custom beverages, visiting the Faschnacht festival, encountering humanoid sheep, exploring as part of the Pioneer Scouts or entering a do-or-die gameplay style, Wild Appalachia has much to offer. Characters Factions * Burrow Boys * Pioneer Scouts Creatures Robots and computers Locations Items Armor and clothing * Fasnacht Winter Man mask * Fasnacht witch mask * Imposter sheepsquatch head * Imposter sheepsquatch outfit * Pioneer Scout hat: Possum * Pioneer Scout hat: Tadpole * Pioneer Scout Possum shorts * Pioneer Scout Possum uniform (skirt version) * Pioneer Scout Tadpole shorts * Pioneer Scout Tadpole skirt * Pioneer Scout Tadpole uniform * Sheepsquatch mascot head * Sheepsquatch mascot outfit * White wolf fedora }} Armor and apparel mods * Arktos Pharma backpack * Armor-plated * High capacity * Insulated * Refrigerated * Military paint * Nuka-Cola Quantum paint * Blue backpack material * Green backpack material * Pink backpack material * Red backpack material * Vault-Tec backpack material * White backpack material * Yellow backpack material }} Weapons * Unstoppable Monster }} Weapon mods * Toothed }} Ammunition * Camera film Consumables * Ballistic Bock * Brahmin milk * Chally's milk * Fasnacht donut * Fasnacht sausage * Fermentable Ballistic Bock * Fermentable beer * Fermentable Blackwater Brew * Fermentable bourbon * Fermentable cranberry moonshine * Fermentable firecracker whiskey * Fermentable High Voltage Hefe * Fermentable Hoppy Hunter IPA * Fermentable lead champagne * Fermentable mountain honey moonshine * Fermentable New River red ale * Fermentable Nuka-Cola Dark * Fermentable Nukashine * Fermentable Oak Holler Lager * Fermentable Old Possum * Fermentable Pickaxe Pilsner * Fermentable rad ant lager * Fermentable rum * Fermentable tick blood tequila * Fermentable vodka * Fermentable whiskey * Fermentable wine * Firecracker whiskey * Firecracker whiskey Manhattan * Firecracker whiskey Old Fashioned * Formula P * Gut shroom * Hard lemonade * High Voltage Hefe * Hoppy Hunter IPA * Insect repellent * Intestine * Kaleidopore flower * Lead champagne * Lead champagne Bellini * Lead champagne Mimosa * Lemonade * Mutton chops * Mutton meat pie * Mystery meat pie * New Arktos plant * Nukashine * Pemmican * Razorgrain flour * S'mores * Sheepsquatch meat * Spoiled brahmin milk * Stimpak diffuser * Tick blood tequila * Tick blood tequila margarita * Tick blood Tequila Sunrise * Vintage firecracker whiskey * Vintage lead champagne * Vintage Nukashine * Vintage tick blood tequila * White Russian }} Miscellaneous items Junk Plans * Plan: Assaultron head sheepsquatch mod * Plan: Backpack armor-plated mod * Plan: Backpack high capacity mod * Plan: Backpack insulated mod * Plan: Backpack lead lined mod * Plan: Backpack refrigerated mod * Plan: Barbed sheepsquatch club * Plan: Barbed sheepsquatch staff * Plan: Bear Arm * Plan: Bear Arm heavy mod * Plan: Bear Arm puncturing mod * Plan: Black cloth backpack * Plan: Black leather backpack * Plan: Blue backpack material * Plan: Brewing station * Plan: Brown leather backpack * Plan: Burning barbed sheepsquatch club * Plan: Burning barbed sheepsquatch staff * Plan: Burning sheepsquatch club mod * Plan: Burning sheepsquatch staff mod * Plan: Campfire Tales tent * Plan: Electrified sheepsquatch club mod * Plan: Electrified sheepsquatch staff mod * Plan: Electrified shepherd's crook * Plan: Fasnacht balloons * Plan: Fasnacht beret * Plan: Fasnacht branch garland * Plan: Fasnacht confetti pole * Plan: Fasnacht effigy * Plan: Fasnacht flag pole * Plan: Fasnacht hanging ribbons * Plan: Fasnacht hanging snowflakes * Plan: Fasnacht Helvetia garland * Plan: Fasnacht mounted flag * Plan: Fasnacht mounted ribbons * Plan: Fasnacht party streamers * Plan: Fasnacht pole lantern * Plan: Fasnacht ribbons pole * Plan: Frame backpack * Plan: Glass covered shepherd's crook * Plan: Green backpack material * Plan: Heavy sheepsquatch club mod * Plan: Heavy sheepsquatch staff mod * Plan: Horned shepherd's crook * Plan: Mounted antlers * Plan: Mounted beaver * Plan: Mounted bloatfly head * Plan: Mounted bloodbug * Plan: Mounted brahmin heads * Plan: Mounted cat head * Plan: Mounted deathclaw head * Plan: Mounted deer head * Plan: Mounted dog head * Plan: Mounted feral ghoul head * Plan: Mounted firefly * Plan: Mounted fox * Plan: Mounted frog * Plan: Mounted glowing one head * Plan: Mounted gorilla head * Plan: Mounted honey beast * Plan: Mounted mega sloth * Plan: Mounted mirelurk claw * Plan: Mounted mirelurk hunter head * Plan: Mounted mirelurk king head * Plan: Mounted mirelurk queen claw * Plan: Mounted molerat head * Plan: Mounted mongrel head * Plan: Mounted mothman * Plan: Mounted mutant hound head * Plan: Mounted opossum * Plan: Mounted owlet * Plan: Mounted radroach * Plan: Mounted radscorpion * Plan: Mounted radstag head * Plan: Mounted radtoad * Plan: Mounted scorchbeast * Plan: Mounted scorchbeast queen * Plan: Mounted snallygaster * Plan: Mounted squirrel * Plan: Mounted stingwing * Plan: Mounted tick * Plan: Mounted wendigo * Plan: Mounted wolf head * Plan: Mounted yao guai head * Plan: Old Man Winter effigy * Plan: Picnic blanket * Plan: Pink backpack material * Plan: Pioneer Scout banner: Possum * Plan: Pioneer Scout banner: Squirrel * Plan: Pioneer Scout banner: Tadpole * Plan: Pioneer Scout Bowie knife paint * Plan: Pioneer Scout plant poster * Plan: Pioneer Scout Possum backpack * Plan: Pioneer Scout poster * Plan: Pioneer Scout sleeping bag * Plan: Pioneer Scout stash box * Plan: Pioneer Scout Tadpole backpack * Plan: Poisoned sheepsquatch club mod * Plan: Poisoned sheepsquatch staff mod * Plan: Postcard collage poster * Plan: ProSnap Deluxe 105mm lens * Plan: ProSnap Deluxe 200mm lens * Plan: ProSnap Deluxe night-vision lens * Plan: ProSnap Deluxe targeting lens * Plan: Red backpack material * Plan: Sheepsquatch club * Plan: Sheepsquatch shard * Plan: Sheepsquatch staff * Plan: Shepherd's crook * Plan: Spiked shepherd's crook * Plan: The Fixer * Plan: Toothed shepherd's crook * Plan: U.S. flags (clean) * Plan: Vault-Tec backpack material * Plan: Vendors * Plan: White backpack material * Plan: X-01 military paint * Plan: X-01 power armor Nuka-Cola Quantum paint * Plan: Yellow backpack material }} Recipes * Recipe: Blackwater Brew * Recipe: Cranberry moonshine * Recipe: Fasnacht donut * Recipe: Fasnacht sausage * Recipe: Firecracker whiskey Manhattan * Recipe: Firecracker whiskey Old Fashioned * Recipe: Formula P * Recipe: Formula Q * Recipe: Hard lemonade * Recipe: Insect repellent * Recipe: Lead champagne Bellini * Recipe: Lead champagne Mimosa * Recipe: Lemonade * Recipe: Mountain honey moonshine * Recipe: Mutton meat pie * Recipe: Mystery meat pie * Recipe: New River red ale * Recipe: Nuka-Cola Dark * Recipe: Oak Holler lager * Recipe: Old Possum * Recipe: Pickaxe Pilsner * Recipe: S'mores * Recipe: Stimpak diffuser * Recipe: Tick blood Tequila Margarita * Recipe: Tick blood Tequila Sunrise * Recipe: White Russian }} Holodisks and notes Keys and passwords World objects Quests Currency * Legendary scrip * Possum badge * Tadpole badge Modes * Survival Patches * Patch 1.1.0.8: Added brewing/distilling, Nukashine questline * Patch 1.1.1.2: Added Survival mode beta, Adventure mode changes * Patch 1.1.2.9: Added Lying Lowe questline, The Burrows, item renaming * Patch 1.1.3.11: Added ProSnap Deluxe camera, Bucket List quest * Patch 1.1.4.3: Added Pioneer Scouts questline, player vending, legendary vendor * Patch 1.1.5.4: Added Project Paradise event Video Gallery FO76WA Wild Appalachia Atomic Shop.png|Wild Appalachia in the Atomic Shop FO76 WildAppalachia BrewingStation.jpg|Brewing station Fo76 Camera.jpg|ProSnap Deluxe camera Fo76_Ever_Upwards.jpg|Yellow backback Ls fasnacht.jpg|Fasnacht parade Fo76 Fasnacht Masks.jpg|Fasnacht masks Fo76WA ProSnap Deluxe Camera.jpg|ProSnap Deluxe camera Fo76WA Player Vending.jpg|Player vending machine Fo76WA Shear Terror.jpg|Shear Terror board Fo76WA Survival.jpg|Survival mode player combat Fo76 Welcome To Wild Appalachia.jpg|Fasnacht effigy FO76 TheNukashine.jpg|Nukashine bar FO76 Shear Terror poster.png|Shear Terror poster Fo76WA The Burrows Alt.jpg|The Burrows players Fo76WA The Burrows.jpg|The Burrows Fo76WA Pioneer Scouts Tadpole Poster.jpg|Pioneer Scouts poster Fo76WA Camp Lewis Boathouse.jpg|Pioneer Scouts camp boathouse Fo76WA_In_Game_Backpacks.jpg|Backpacks Fo76WA Legendary Exchange.jpg|Legendary exchange machines Fo76WA Player Vending 02.jpg|Player vending machine Fo76WA ProjectParadise2.jpg|Project paradise chamber Ls arktos.png|Project Paradise deathclaw Ls campfire.jpg|Pioneer Scout campfire Ls encryptid.jpg|Encryptid pylon Ls freerange.jpg|Freerange brahmin Ls nukashine.jpg|Nukashine dorm Category:Wild Appalachia es:Wild Appalachia fr:Wild Appalachia ru:Wild Appalachia uk:Wild Appalachia